1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process for regulating a clutch situated within a power train between an input and an output shaft. A sensor device, including regulating equipment, is provided in the power train for detecting a rotation-rate difference .DELTA..omega. which, in accordance with a controlled variable detected by the sensor device, controls a correcting variable which is to be fed to the clutch and affect the speed difference .DELTA..omega..
2. Description of the Related Art
A process of the above kind was disclosed in German Patent 31 21 749. Torsional vibrations, due to rotational irregularity of a drive unit that actuates the input shaft, which are transmitted to the output shaft, are prevented by means of a regulated slip condition of the clutch. Depending on the difference in the speed or rate or rotation of the input shaft, which is a dimension of the torsional vibration, a speed difference between the input and the output shafts causes a certain condition of slippage in the clutch. Here the speed difference between the input and the output shafts must always assume a higher value than the difference of speed or rate of rotation of the input shaft. The realization of such a regulation process is relatively expensive, since the relation of the speed or rotation-rate difference of the input shaft to the speed difference between input and output shafts is to be laid down as a characteristic line in the desired value pickup. The rotation-rate difference of the input shaft is measured. The process is further carried out by means of a device which has a value unit which adjusts the actuation pressure in the clutch. Component parts of the value unit are a directional valve and a solenoid valve that pilot controls the directional valve and is operated by pulse-width modulation. The solenoid valves of this construction have the disadvantage of being dependent on the temperature of their control pressure.
Therefore, the invention is based on the problem of eliminating said disadvantages and thus providing a simple process for regulation of a clutch which can be carried out at low cost in control engineering and construction.